1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a sub-assembly on a vehicle and more particularly to a mounting arrangement and method for modular components and sub-assemblies such as fuel tank modules across a vehicle frame.
2. Description of the Problem
Trucks are built on frames which serve as foundations for the vehicle's body and as a platform on or to which various components may be mounted or attached. A typical full perimeter frame includes, among other components, two longitudinally extending frame rails. The rails are commonly connected to one another by several latitudinal cross members. The cross members provide lateral and torsional rigidity to the frame assembly. One cross member will typically be positioned to support a truck cab. Components, such as fuel and hydraulic tanks, may be mounted across the frame rails perpendicular to the direction of elongation of the vehicle.
Back of cab fuel tank modules are known which are supported across the frame rails as illustrated in FIG. 3. In this design, mounting brackets descend from the bottom of the tank module, which allows for attachment to mounting points on the frame rails. The mounting brackets provide good side-to-side alignment, but do not provide fore/aft positioning or good vertical positioning to allow the introduction of fasteners.
Assembly of vehicles would be eased if fuel tank modules were automatically aligned with the correct position on the vehicle chassis for attachment to the chassis as the fuel tank modules were positioned on the vehicle.